Knockout
Knockout is a former ally to Vandal Savage, and is the lover of his daughter, Scandal Savage. Biography Knockout stated that she had escaped Apokolips at one point after the Invasion and made her way to Earth. She met Scandal Savage at some point and the two became lovers. Hell to Pay Scandal and Knockout planned to meet Steel Maxum, the previous Doctor Fate, in a bar. Unbeknownst to him, Scandal Savage and Knockout planned to use Steel to obtain the Get Out of Hell Free card from the Tower of Fate. Having taken an interest in Knockout, Steel blindly takes them to the Tower, expecting to be rewarded. He and Knockout share a romantic moment, but Maxum becomes suspicious of Scandal's apparent disappearance. After finding Savage, Steel races to take his helmet, but is intercepted by Knockout. The three enter a fight, and Maxum is rendered unconscious in the process. Scandal and Knockout escape with the card. They later went to kidnap Professor Pyg, who was going to give Two-Face surgery to even out the scarring in his face. They claimed Pyg needed to help their "patient," who turned out to be Scandal Savage's father, Vandal Savage. Upon finding Scandal and Knockout's apartment, Task Force X acquires the card, but they are intercepted by Vandal Savage and his men. Savage retrieves the card but leaves the wounded Knockout to die despite Scandal's pleas. Vandal however, mercilessly shoots Knockout, implying he killed her while his daughter was still holding her hand. As Savage leaves, Eobard Thawne places a tracer on his ship. In the aftermath of the events, Knockout can be seen hospitalised, with Scandal by her side. Physical appearance Knockout is (as her name implies) a seductive young woman with red-orange hair, bright green eyes with noticeable freckles underneath, and she also has a curvaceous yet muscular build due to her New God physiology and rigurous training. Knockout is tall in stature as she's a foot bigger than a man like Steel Maxum and her girlfriend, Scandal. She owns a green Apokoliptan battle armor she kept since her exile that exposes her clavicle, waist, backside, ribs, and inner thighs. Personality As a former Female Fury, Knockout feels right at home when in the heat of battle. Knockout is also quick to use her seductive wiles to get a job done such as kissing Steel Maxum in order for Scandal to steal the Get Out of Hell Free card. Knockout appears to be no stranger in being risque which is on full display when she relaxes naked in a Jacuzzi or removing her towel on Pyg as she kisses Scandal. Powers and Abilities Powers New God Physiology: Knockout is a New God and possess many of the attributes of New Gods. *'Superhuman Strength:' Knockout is superhumanly strong. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant: '''She is proficient in unarmed combat, as she was able fight evenly against Bronze Tiger a master Combatant, though this is due to her superhuman strength. Equipment *'Apokaliptian battle armor''' Weapons *'Apokaliptian shield and sword' Appearances Films *''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' Comic books *''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' **"Chapter Three" **"Chapter Five" Trivia *Knockout is the first character to display full frontal nudity in the DC Animated Movie Universe. *Knockout is the 3rd New God character in the DCAMU. Gallery Knckout.jpg|Knockout's Character Model by Phil Bourassa __FORCETOC__ Category:Villains Category:New Gods Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Comic Characters Category:Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay Characters